gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Primal Rage III
Primal Rage III is the third installment in the Primal Rage series. Modes Story Mode Episode I Tells the story of Primal Rage Episode II Tells the story of Primal Rage II Episode III Tells a new story for Primal Rage III Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. the 1st 6 stages are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's rival(Aldric-if the chosen character is Arik/Shank/Malyssa/Kad), the 8th is against Aldric(Sinjin-if the chosen character is Arik, or Hector-if the chosen character is Shank/Malyssa/Kad) and the 9th is against Xemos. Score Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents, the 8th is against Aldric and the 9th is against Xemos. Time Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents, the 8th is against Aldric and the 9th is against Xemos. Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 16 stages in which the player fights every character in the game. the 1st 14 stages are against random opponents, the 15th is against Aldric and the 16th is against Xemos. Team Battle Mode Career Mode Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Options Mode Gameplay The gameplay is vastly different from different installments in the Primal Rage Series but: *Button Layout **Square/X/Y - Punch **X/A/B - Kick **Triangle/Y/X - Slash **Circle/B/A - Beast Plot For years, Blizzard and Diablo has fought in several wars and influenced mankind for eons upon eons. Episode I Takes place in 2004. Episode II Takes place in 2007. Episode III Takes place in 2014. Characters * Xiao Ming Tang Kuan/Slashfang(Age:28, Weapon:Nunchucks) - Xiao Ming is the Avatar of Slashfang. * Malyssa Wisteria/Vertigo(Age:31, Weapon:Bo Staff) - Malyssa is the Avatar of Vertigo. * Arik/Sauron(Age:36, Weapon:Zweihander) - Arik is the Avatar of Sauron. * Keena Amali/Talon(Age:22, Weapon:Hand Claws) - Keena is the Avatar of Talon. * Shank Traff/Chaos(Age:?, Weapon:Steel Pipe) - Shank is the Avatar of Chaos. * Sinjin/Diablo(Age:?, Weapon:Guandao) - Sinjin is the Avatar of Diablo. * Kaze Koriyama/Blizzard(Age:34, Weapon:Katana) - Kaze is the Avatar of Blizzard. * Tor/Armadon(Age:39, Weapon:Spiked Club) - Tor is the Avatar of Armadon. * Cezar Rocha/Treemoth(Age:20, Weapon:Scythe) - Cezar is the Avatar of Treemoth, a Mythical Spider * Bharat Narang/Earthquake(Age:47, Weapon:Giant Flail) - Bharat is the Avatar of Earthquake, a Mammoth. * Alexa Mortenezzy/Tsunami(Age:22, Weapon:Rapier) - a bounty huntress. Alexa is the Avatar of Tsunami, a Kraken. * Arkad 'Kad' Godansky/Deathwing(Age:?, Weapon:Dual Pick Axes) - a hitman for hire. Kad is the Avatar of Deathwing, a Pterodactylus. * Shirla Gontiko Christiansen/Neon(Age:68, Weapon:Steel Batton) - Shirla is the Avatar of Neon, a Parasaurolophus. * Phan Tuyen/Bubble(Age:35, Weapon:Tonfas) - Tuyen is the Avatar of Bubble, a Mamenchisaurus. * Starleen Graham/Nightshroud(Age:26, Weapon:Bladed Gloves) - Starleen is the Avatar of Nightshroud, a Cerberus. * Rubinho Silveira/Raylight(Age:53, Weapon:Jian) - Rubino is the Avatar of Raylight, a Pegasus. Secret Characters * Hector Vargas/Necrosan'(Age:36, Weapon:Scimitar)' - Hector is the Avatar of Necrosan. * Gogowamu Abwabwabaugrandada Nenenekokikalileminaritamesu Badidalokodemongrilanshmiva/Clockwork(Age:169, Weapon:Dual Slingshots) - G.A.N.B. is the Avatar of Clockwork, a Cockatrice. * Niet Borccov/Nirvana(Age:33, Weapon:Spiked Boots) - Niet is the Avatar of Nirvana, a Fruitaden. * Goa Faitan/Skyroar(Age:22, Weapon:Bladed Whip) - an exorcism expert. Faitan is the Avatar of Skyroar, a Dragon-like creature. * Grand van Helsing/Erasure(Age:20, Weapon:Shotgun and Assault Rifle) - a member of the Van Helsing family and an expert demon hunter. Grand is the Avatar of Erasure, a Hydra-like creature. * Aldric Bissette/Divus(Age:28, Weapon:Bare Hands) - the main antagonist and main Sub-Boss of the game Aldric is the Avatar of Divus, an Ogre-like creature. * Xemos/Divinus(Age:?, Weapon:Holographic Penknife) - the Final Boss of the game. Xemos is the avatar of Divinus, a Manticore-like creature. Appearances in Story Mode * I, II and III - Blizzard, Armadon, Talon, Sauron, Raylight, Vertigo, Shank/Chaos, Starleen/Nightshroud, Diablo. * II and III - Kaze, Tor, Keena, Arik, Rubino, Malyssa, Sinjin, Xiao Ming/Slashfang, Shirla/Neon, Tuyen/Bubble, Niet/Nirvana, G.A.N.B/Clockwork, Hector/Necrosan. * III - Cezar/Treemoth, Bharat/Earthquake, Alexa/Tsunami, Kad/Deathwing, Grand/Erasure, Faitan/Skyroar, Aldric/Divus, Xemos/Divinus. Stages *Himalaya Mountains *Eiffel Tower *Moscow River *Tokyo Tower *Medina *Seattle - Space Needle * * * * *The Hill of Hell Soundtrack Cheats *Unlock Secret Characters **Hector/Necrosan **G.A.N.B./Clockwork **Niet/Nirvana **Grand/Erasure **Faitan/Skyroar **Aldric/Divus **Xemos/Divinus Success The game sold 500,000 copies on its 1 week. Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Atari Category:Primal Rage Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Reboots Category:2014 video games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games